Generally, fences are made from common materials such as wood. Albeit, wooden fences typically have an attractive initial appearance, but maintaining that initial appearance may require significant investment and restoration because of weathering. Accordingly, the rotted or damaged portion of the fence may have to be repaired or replaced. Thus, conventional wooden fences frequently require periodic maintenance, which is time consuming and may be relatively expensive. In addition, the fence may be compromised in securing the protected area.
A fenced area may also secure a public or commercial site from the possibility of theft and/or espionage. High value assets are frequently protected by wire fences or solid walls, but are susceptible to security loop holes and the fence can be surmounted or penetrated by a determined intruder. Thus, various high value assets owned by the military, government, utility companies, corporations or private entities may be at risk.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20080237558 A1 discloses an interwoven, adhesive backed, electric fence barrier ribbon and tape and a method of weaving thereof. The electric fence barrier is adaptable in terms of the degree of electric shock deterrence needed.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20130345876 A1 describes a robotic system and methods for tending, manipulating, engaging, acting upon, observing and/or monitoring objects and conditions in a defined volume or space (“work space”) in or overlying a target area. The robotic system includes a mobile robot supported by or suspended from suspension cables secured to spaced apart anchor locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,193,936 B2 relates to a solar powered perimeter beam security system comprising a plurality of spaced towers. The towers have detection beams extending between them for detecting an intruder when at least one of the detection beams is interrupted. Each of the towers communicates with a remote unit.
The aforementioned prior art and other conventional fencing systems or methods aim to achieve a sufficient level of security. However, these solutions also include a number of limitations and shortcomings. The above mentioned prior art are limited in surveillance capability by limiting the monitoring of objects confined to a defined and targeted area, such as a limited perimeter of the fence. In some cases, the fencing system is outfitted with detection equipment such as a camera or other like imaging. The camera may be linked to a controller and/or computing system. However, these systems and methods have an inability to capture a plurality of images or panorama of an intruding object within a determined vicinity of the electric fence system. Furthermore, these electric fence systems lack a system of integrated sensors to monitor and determine a location of an object into the monitored area. In general, these systems provide an insufficient level of security and are unable to accommodate real time user control and most often include a stand-alone monitoring system that is not able to be remotely controlled by a user. Thus, such conventional methods lack real time human intervention from a device in a remote location such as by using a mobile application or another internet based technology.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the prior art to improve conventional fencing for an improved level of security by monitoring and controlling the fenced area remotely by a mobile app or internet based technology.